


Bodyfucker

by technicolorCarbon



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Gore, Guro, In case you didn't pick up on it only his lower half is involved, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorCarbon/pseuds/technicolorCarbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember that time Vriska made off with Tavros' lower half? Hahah, 'cause... yeah, I do. What do you imagine she did in her spare time with the lower half of her longtime crush at her disposal?"</p>
<p>Apparently, she couldn't even wait until she was inside her hive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyfucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [certainlyAmbiguous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainlyAmbiguous/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I very nearly didn't get it finished in time! There will be another version uploaded later, because the first one I started accidentally ended up at home while I went across another country. :(
> 
> What a great fill to work on.
> 
> (Extra bits can be found [here](http://<a) and here and also here.)


End file.
